Edwards New Moon
by Winchester girl x
Summary: Basically, new moon in Edwrads point of view. What were his thoughts, feeling, emotions? How owuld you feel injuring the love of your life? Find out here! Rated T just in case. Thanks for reading!
1. Chapter 1

Edwards POV

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any of the characters. Unfortunately Stephanie Meyer beat me too it :P

Reason and humanity completely escaped Jasper; he was now a hunter – determined to capture his prey. He was no longer the calm Jasper I knew and loved, he was an animal: ready to strike. He was going to kill my heart, my life, my love...

NO, I roared. I ran out of options, did the only thing possible. I would die a thousand times before my dear Bella was hurt in the slightest. I threw myself at Bella, flinging my love back across the table. The next thing I knew, Jasper slammed into me, and the sound was like the crash of boulders in a rock slide. Restraining Jasper was easy in a situation like this, when I was bound to protect something even more valuable than my own life.

Jasper was still passed reason as Emmet struggled to take him outside. My protective stance didn't quaver. That was, until, I smelt the luscious blood, pouring from Bella's arm. From Bella's reaction, I'm sure my face must have been whiter than a bone as I wheeled to crouch over my love, taking a clear defensive position. I was disgusted. How could I have caused this? Agony washed through me, a low growl sliding from between my clenched teeth. I didn't dare breath. I didn't dare feel. I didn't dare move until Jasper was out of the room, Carlisle demanding to let him by.

My face like stone as I carried Bella to the table just as Carlisle demanded. Torture filling my body, frozen with distress. What could I do? Misery numbed me still. Unmoveable. "Just go Edward" Bella sighed. I could see the pain I had caused her, and broke down inside as I realised she was putting a brave face on for me. What king of a sick monster would have caused this? Me. "I can handle it", I insisted, masking my emotions.

However, I could feel my jaw flexed and ridged; my eyes burning with the intensity of the thirst I fought. "You don't need to be a hero" Bella countered. "Carlisle can fix me up without your help. Get some fresh air." Just then she winced, and I understood the level of pain behind her eyes she was hiding. "I'll stay" I replied, hiding my suffering. "Why are you so masochistic?" Bella mumbled in return. Misery stung my eyes. Carlisle, seeing my immense pain decided to intercede. "Edward, you may as well go find Jasper before he gets too far. I'm sure he's upset with himself, and I doubt he'll listen to anyone but you right know." "Yes" Bella eagerly agreed. "Go find Jasper". She didn't want me to see her like this, how could I have done this? No matter what Bella might think, I truly was a masochistic monster. How could I have pulled Bella into all of this out of my own selfish desire? "You might as well do something useful," Alice added. Whatever Bella wanted, I would do. So, feeling sick to the very pit of my stomach, my heavy heart dragging (I'm not even sure I have one now) I finally nodded once and sprinted smoothly through the kitchen's back door. Finally taking a breath; allowing my emotions to finally wash over me, drown over me.

Thanks for reading:) If anyone likes it I promise I'll write another chapter, so please review! Thank you x


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I wish, but sadly don't own Twilight or any of the characters.**

**Edwards POV**

**Chapter two:**

Immediately, when I was out of view from the prying eyes of my family, I let the veil of darkness shrouding the wood elope me. My mask slipped to the floor, agony ripped through me; tearing me apart. I joined my mask on the rough floor, curling into a ball, feeling more vulnerable than I ever had. I held myself together with all my might.

How could I have done this to my love? It was inevitable that something like this would soon happen, yet I carried on selfishly, unthinking towards the danger I was truly inflicting. I was a terrible man. I deserved to die. I want to make it all go away for my dear Bella; what a fool I have been! Our kind cannot co exist with humans for a reason. We cause hurt, destruction and pain. I will never forgive myself. Poor Bella, love.

But what can I do know? I have already vowed to love Bella forever, and indeed, her back. She will eternally have my heart and mine hers. She is my only reason to live, if that's even what I'm doing she's-

No, Edward. I cannot, and will not, but my love in danger. Otherwise who will I be: a monster. If only Bella did not feel as strongly for me – if she could get over me and move on. I guess I would accept that, though it would never ever change the way I feel. Bella has caused me to permanently change. There's no going back...

Accept, I will not but her life in danger. I refuse. The only possible option left is to find the will to take myself out of her world, and hope by doing this it will force my love into moving on. Live a normal life. All memory of me erased. Forever.

Realisation struck me then, that was the only option. If killing me meant keeping Bella, my love, alive; I would do it a thousand times over. For as long as she lives a happy life, I too, shall live a happy life. We will always be connected no matter what. This is what needs to be done, I must go. There are no other options...

**Hey:) Thanks for reading; I hope your liking it so far. I'm not sure if it's good enough to carry on though, so please give me your opinions. Thank you x**


End file.
